jmc_blue_dwarffandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho
This is from Universe 1 Description of Events Previous Incident: Desert Robots Next Incident: Recovering the Losses Having recovered from the expedition to Planet 1, Frank Harris discovers that the orders to land on Planet 1 did not originate from the JMC. He instead believes that they came from the Clarkson Brethren as a means of setting a trap. His findings are debriefed to the senior staff, and Niples orders the reconstruction of Starbug 1. Meanwhile, Faith Garrison becomes unhappy with her death. Realising that her hologramatic existence is now entirely reliant on the ship, she begins to take over key systems. In her mind, this provides her with leverage over the crew should anyone of them threaten her life. She retreats into the Holo Core and makes it her home. She also drains power from the Holosuites to keep herself running. Seymore Niples is attacked by a robotic assassin designed and built for the Clarkson Brethren. Surviving the encounter, he is then informed by the Brethren that bombs have been planted on the ship. One is on the drive plates, a key part of the engines, and the other somewhere on the promenade. Harris is sent to the promenade to find and defuse the bomb, while another security team goes to the engineering decks. The later turns out to be a decoy, another propaganda bomb. But the one on the promenade explodes before it can be defused. It destroys a shop and injures Harris. Jason Smegg, having finished the task of building Starbug, is playing Sonic the Hedgehog on the Holosuites. Unknown to him, his actions in restoring power to the Holosuites drained power from Garrison. But while searching through ship files to find his game, he discovers the personality files for the ship's computer. Along with the expected ones like Holly and Colleen (the back-up), he finds a personality called Psycho Bob. Before he can investigate further, he is attacked by Psycho Bob and sent into unconsciousness. In the MediBay, Harris is informed by Jill that an unknown computer personality was downloaded through the 'Black Channel'. When Jason comes to, he comes up with a plan to take down Psycho Bob. Playing Sonic the Hedgehog, he overtakes the system by simulating the high-speed running over the character. The plan doesn't work, and only results in Niples sending Jason to the brig as punishment for damaging ship systems. There Jason meets Harris, who sleeps in Cell 001. Garrison wakes from a nap to find that Jason has drained her of power. As punishment, she activates the forcefield on Cell 001, locking Harris and Jason in the brig. Niples is contacted by a mercenary in the employ if the Clarkson Brethren, called Bob. He demands that Niples and Cannon surrender to him without a fight, or else they and the Blue Dwarf will be taken by force. Psycho Bob, who's personality is based on Bob, begins to take over the ship systems. Rather than surrender, Captain Cannon gives the order to fight. In preparation for the defence of Blue Dwarf, Harris and Jason escape from their cell. Jason goes to his quarters for a rest but is attacked by a mercenary. Jason survives with the help of Harris and Jill, and the mercenary is arrested. He reveals he is working alone, independent of his boss, Bob. Because of the captain's ineptitude, it falls to Niples to organise the defence of the Blue Dwarf. The civilians are order to get to a safe place, and armed Blue Midgets are scrambled to a defensive formation. But the shuttle prove useless against Bob's ship, the Black Nova. The mercenaries board the Blue Dwarf from two different points. One group took the Engineering Decks, and other headed for the Drive Room. Faith Garrison attacks those in the engineering decks, taking them all out. Niples and Jason defend the civilians that have been herded into the sports facility. Using racquets, they whack away the spherical robots that are occupying the mercenaries. Harris confronts Bob, the two in a stand off. Bob reveals to Harris that he is his brother. Before Harris can react, he is hit over the head by a good behind him, rendering him unconscious. Psycho Bob finally takes control of the ship and begins the self-destruct. However, when the bomb detonates, it detonates on the Black Nova. During the commotion, the Blue Dwarf's self-destruct bomb had been move over to the Black Nova. Bob and his right-hand man, Nester, escape Blue Dwarf, defeated. Psycho Bob goes missing and Holly is reinstated and the day is saved. ''Another post, Holo-Surrender was posted by e.kolis but it is unknown if it is considered 'canon'. '' List of Posts Category:Incidents Category:Universe 1